Frozen Perfection
by Errie Wyvern
Summary: Rogue isn't Rogue anymore. She's just..... frozen


Title: Frozen Perfection  
Author: Errie  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Rogue isn't Rogue anymore. She's just.... Frozen.  
Series: None  
Feedback: Would be gladly appreciated  
Archiving: Just ask and send me an addy while you're at it.  
Authors Notes: This came to me a while ago, while I was listening to Savage Garden.  
~~~***~~~  
"Forgive me." It was a simple whisper as she placed her frozen hands on either side of the man's face. His scream could be heard loud and clear over the barren field, miles from any form of human life.  
  
His emerald eyes stared into her icy blue ones. The irises were dark, but the whites of her eyes had run into the blue, creating the effect of her having tiny flowers for eyes. Her skin was a milky white, and it was frozen solid. She moved her rose-tinted lips in what would have appeared to be words, but no sound was coming from her mouth.  
  
Her pale hair with sparkly with frost. It crinkled and broke when she moved. But it grew back with more frost, just as soon as night was at it's coldest and she could leave her mark, making everything frozen perfection. Her clothes consisted of nothing more than shards of ice, woven together to form a glittering, frozen, sharp dress. Her form was easy enough to see under the counterfeit clothing.   
  
She had the kind of body that a goddess should. It was perfectly rounded, making her tall and strong. She was full figured, with heavy breasts and curvy hips. But everything was frozen perfection. It was all fake.   
  
She smiled sadly, taking the man's life-force within her, using his hatred and coldness to extend her capabilities. He was alive, but barely. She quickly gave him enough back to get up. Then she called up the cold fire.  
  
The cold fire was like hot fire, but it was blue. And instead of giving off heat, it took it all away. She surrounded him in the frozen temperatures. When it went away, her mark was left behind. The man was silver. From head to toe. His hair and skin were burned silver. Even his eyes were blue instead of their normal warm green.  
  
She gave him another small, sad smile. She was no longer caring; everything she knew now was frozen. If she came into the world of the warm, she would melt. So she spun her gossamer threads of cold and pain, just to stay alive. She would catch unsuspecting people in her cold, taking away their warmth and casting it to the wind. Then she would drain them of their coldness, hatred, and pain.   
  
She would sit and contemplate sometimes. She lived where the sun never shone. She lived underground in the frozen north. There, within her arctic prison, she would stretch her mind, thinking of all the lives she had taken.   
  
First was Bobby. He was strong, he was. She had taken his power into her, weaving her bitter blanket across the world. He had wanted her so much, so he had come to her in the middle of the night and touched her. Her room had frozen and her eyes had turned blue, her skin and hair the frigid ash that they were now.  
  
After Bobby had been Johnny. St. John. He had never liked her. He had even hated her for killing Bobby, even if Bobby had been the one touching her, not the other way around. She had gotten blood lust, and had attacked Johnny. She had found the ability to take in only his ability and hate, which she had. The fire that had come like molten lava out of him came out as silvering fire with her.   
  
She had run away after that, not wanting to see any of the X-Men after that. It was only a few months later that she had come back to the mansion, her lust for mutant hate too strong for her to ignore. She had tried humans; they ended up all over the news as silver being walking around with no memory of how they got their silver skin and hair, plus their now blue eyes. She hated the way they tasted.  
  
Mutants tasted bittersweet. Their hate for humans and the wonder or fascination of their newfound gifts. Or just complete hatred; those were rare and like candy to her. Humans tasted pure. They were disgusting. Very few were filled with enough hate for her to actually stomach. At least with the happy mutants she got some sort of new power out of the deal. With humans she got nothing.  
  
The last important mutant she had devoured had been Jean Gray. The telekinetic telepath had not even seen it coming. And she had a residue of Logan in her, just enough for the frozen one to have permanent regenerating capabilities. And she could lure the men closer by putting images into their heads and trapping them down with her telekinesis.   
  
And now she lived alone, with only the ice to keep her company. Her cage was beautiful and glittering, but it was still a cage. But everything was perfect now. Everything was normal. Only she had changed. She had changed twice in her lifetime.   
  
She went from Marie to Rogue to Frozen Perfection. And this was her story.   
~~~**~~~  
  
"Rogue, ROGUE! Come back to us!" Jeans attempts to yell and revive Marie from her hypothermia were futile. She was fading, and she was fading fast. The girl was cold; so cold.   
  
Her pale blue lips were still and open. Her skin was paler than it should have been. There was a network of gossamer veins all over her body, just inches from the surface. Her eyes were closed, and there was a look of peace on her face.   
  
Then her heart gave in to the iciness and stopped it's desperate beating. Jean sat in a hard blue hospital chair and slowly turned off the machine monitoring her heart, a look of loss and failure on her face.   
  
Then a small piece of white paper caught Jean' s attention. It was a note. Plucking it for its place in Rouge's hand, she shakily opened the white paper.  
  
Dear X-Men and friends,  
  
Do not be afraid for me now. I have made a decision and I am going to stay by it. I stopped a very bad thing from happening by jumping into the lake; I stopped myself from becoming a danger to you all.   
  
Jean, please don't feel guilty about me dying; I never wanted to live like that. None of you know what I'm talking about, but don't be afraid. There is nothing to be afraid of.   
  
Logan, sugar, don't live your life alone and please don't blame my death upon yourself. I knew from the beginning of planning this that you would. But sugar, that's not what I want. I want you to be happy and find someone else to love. If only for me, teach the kids at the mansion what you know about defense.   
  
I love you all, and put my name, Rogue Marie, on my grave. And say that I was a Faithful Wife, Beloved Friend, and Strong Warrior on my grave.   
  
Southern Sass and X-Grrl Brass,  
Rogue Marie  



End file.
